Des cheveux noirs emmelés
by claflincadet
Summary: Ruby, elle a toutes ses chances de remporté l'édition des vingt-sixièmes Hunger Games. Ils ne sont plus que quatre. Elle va y arriver, pour son district, pour sa famille. Elle veut vivre, elle le doit... La mort est proche, bien trop sanglante à son gout. -OS.


_**Résumé : **__Ruby, elle a toutes ses chances de remporté l'édition des vingt-sixièmes Hunger Games. Ils ne sont plus que quatre. Elle va y arriver, pour son district, pour sa famille. Elle veut vivre, elle le doit... La mort est proche, bien trop sanglante à son gout. -OS._

_**Disclaimer : **__L'univers des Hunger Games appartient entièrement à Suzanne Collins mais les personnages sont ma propriété, aucuns personnages de Suzanne ne sont cités._

**DES CHEVEUX NOIRS EMMELES.**

Son souffle se faisait impatient, comme si il lui criait que bientôt, il la lâcherait. Seule. Elle était définitivement seule, les mains souillées par le sang jusque dans les ongles, suivant la ligne de ses avant-bras pour en finir aux coudes. Du sang, du sang. Et encore du sang. Que du sang. Les mains souillées par l'horreur, la mort et la terreur. Elle ne savait même pas à qui il appartenait, ce maudit sang. Peut-être était-ce le sien ? Elle ne voulait même pas le savoir. Du haut de ses seize ans, auparavant plutôt innocente de tous crimes possibles, elle était anéantie, mais surtout perdue. Elle avait bien trop d'horreurs dans la tête et de morts sur la conscience. Et en ce moment même, elle ne pouvait penser qu'à son petit frère, qui lui répétait tout le temps qu'elle était son exemple, qu'il voulait absolument tout faire comme elle. Dorénavant, il devait la voir, effaré. Sur un quelconque écran il devait voir une pauvre gamine aux joues creusées, ses cheveux noirs emmêlés, son regard anciennement des plus pétillant et aux reflets grisâtre maintenant plus terne que jamais, désespéré. Et bientôt, il la verra morte, sans doute de la pire manière concevable. Une hache lui fendant le crâne ? Une machette qui l'éventre ? Les options sont plutôt… Comment dire… Diverses. Espérons juste que sa mort ne soit pas trop douloureuse. Oh, Ruby n'est pas pessimiste, juste réaliste. Car quand on est une fille chétive, venant du district du sept, qui n'a plus aucun allié, qui viennent d'être impitoyablement massacrés –ils étaient deux, Conrad et Tauriel, district sept et douze– par un colosse des plus hargneux qui vous court après avec une épée à la main, grognant comme un chien près à vous mordre, vous ne pensez plus à grand-chose mis à part l'intensité des pleurs du petit frère et à combien de temps la mère tiendra sur des deux petites jambes fragiles de bonne mère épuisée lorsque l'on vous ramènera entre quatre planches à votre district. Mais Ruby est rapide, c'est peut être le seul talent qu'elle a emportée avec elle dans l'arène avec le lancer de couteau et de bonnes qualités en tir à l'arc, Ruby est précise. Et dire qu'ils ne sont plus que quatre dans l'arène : deux carrières, du deux et quatre, le gars du neuf et elle, la gringalette du sept. Même elle, elle à du mal à y croire. Comme tout les téléspectateurs à vrai dire. C'est triste de sous-estimer certains districts, d'avoir sous-estimé Ruby jusque là. Elle a tout de même obtenu un huit à sa démonstration auprès des juges, et elle est plutôt jolie, bonne oratrice, elle a réussi à faire bonne impression auprès des sponsors et du Capitole en général lors du défilé et des interviews. De toute façon, son mentor croyait en elle, du district sept à l'arène il ne faisait que lui répétait. Ruby l'aimait beaucoup. Mais elle ne le verra sans doute plus jamais. Sera-t-il triste, lui, de perdre encore et encore son tribut ?

La panique la prenait peu à peu. Non, elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas aussi près du but. Oh, Ruby est plutôt amoché, mais elle n'est pas la seule. « Le colosse », comme la tribut appelle celui qui désire par-dessus tout sa mort, est affamé, fatigué. En tête de course, ce qui est plutôt logique, elle persiste, malgré les obstacles, les douleurs qui la tenaille de toute part mais surtout, malgré le désespoir. L'hôtel est grand, très grand même, mais Ruby le connait par cœur, elle est plus intelligente que les autres.

La vingt-sixième édition des Hunger Games est plutôt originale cette année : l'arène est un grand hôtel d'apparence luxueuse où aucune issue n'est imaginable. La pièce la plus impressionnante est sans aucun doute le hall, gigantesque, lieu du bain de sang, om règne la corne d'abondance, dorée, majestueuse. Se terrer dans les chambres et inconcevable, elles sont trop à découvert, les conduits d'aérations et les sous-sols sont peut être les endroits où se cacher est le plus facile, même si un bon nombre y sont mort. Dans les jeux, on n'est jamais en sécurité. Sept arrive bientôt à destination. A cinquante mètres à sa gauche se trouve une trappe bien dissimulée, où sont enfouis arc et carquois emplit de flèches, Ruby à les couteaux sur elle. Quarante. Trente. Vingt mètres, elle y croit, elle est suffisamment rapide pour prendre son arc et tuer d'une flèche dans le cœur le colosse. Un bruit sourd résonne derrière elle mais ne se retourne pas. Soudain, elle s'effondre, les pieds piégés dans des mains chaudes et humides. Le visage déformée par la terreur, de justesse elle se retourne et évite la machette qui manque de lui sectionner le bras droit, elle donne un coup de pied dans le visage de son agresseur avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agit pas de Deux mais de Neuf, ce grand bonhomme blond, presque roux. Légèrement sonné, il retomba sur ses mains, ce qui laissa le temps à Ruby de voir le colosse se vider de son sang, affaissé contre le mur immaculé, celui-ci lança un dernier regard désespéré vers son adversaire avant que le boum ne résonne. Trois. C'était la deuxième fois que l'adolescente affrontait le garçon du district neuf, il lui avait plutôt bien amoché le bras et là, rieur, admirait son travail, appuyant dessus, son corps bloquant celui de Ruby, qui gémissait de douleur. Il se pencha vers elle, soufflant dans son oreille. Il sentait l'herbe fraichement coupée et était plutôt mignon à vrai dire, mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de penser à ça, ce ne sera d'ailleurs jamais le moment.

-T'es vraiment super mignonne, Sept. Vraiment. Mais c'est toi ou moi alors… Autant… En finir en beauté non ?

Il murmura ceci si faiblement que Ruby n'était pas sure d'avoir bien saisi. Il se pencha, effleura de ses lèvres sa joue et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ahurie, Ruby ne réagit pas. Le comique de la situation était que c'était le premier et le dernier baiser de sa vie. Mais elle était futé, ne comptait pas se laisser perdre par les émotions, et prolongea le baiser, glissant discrètement sa main à sa ceinture pour en retirer un couteau.

-Merci, ravie de t'avoir connu, Neuf.

Et la suite fut très rapide. Qu'il peut-être bête. Ruby le retourna, le plaqua à son tour contre l'asphalte, son bras gauche serrant son cou, l'autre lui assenant un coup de couteau dans la poitrine. A son tour ahuri, honteux, un dernier souffle puis le gong. Deux, le gagnant sera une fille. Et lui qui pensait l'avoir. Ruby se rua vers la trappe, en sorti son arc et son carquois et dévala les escaliers, plus que tout déterminée à en finir, à tuer la carrière. A rentrer chez elle. Elle banda son arc, débarquant dans le hall, Deux au loin. Ruby lâcha sa flèche mais son adversaire se baissa d'extrême justesse. Sa mort est tellement rapide, si… Simple. Elle se rua sur elle, hache à la main, et la décapita. Si simplement.

Une pauvre gamine aux joues creusées, ses cheveux noirs emmêlés, son regard anciennement des plus pétillant et aux reflets grisâtre maintenant plus terne que jamais, désespéré. Oh, Ruby n'est pas pessimiste, juste réaliste ? En ce moment petit frère doit pleurer, Maman à du s'effondrer. Le meilleur ami hurler, le mentor désespéré et le président ricaner. Du haut de ses seize ans, auparavant plutôt innocente de tous crimes possibles, elle était anéantie, mais surtout perdue. Certains y croyait, vraiment ? C'était comme une incarnation de l'intelligence, et elle était forte. Mais qu'un pion dans ces jeux.

Elle est belle mais farouche, la jeune Cray. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, elle était drôlement menée par une rage de survivre, malgré tout. Elle n'aime pas tuer, mais s'il le faut… C'est comme ça qu'elle a été éduquée, de toute manière, faut pas lui en vouloir. Elle va revoir son père, ses sœurs. Elle avait ses chances, c'est incontestable. Mais au prix d'une vie de mentor qui ne dort plus la nuit, voir ses protégés mourir.

Cray Sullivan, elle a remporté les vingt-sixièmes Hunger Games.

Et plus jamais elle ne saura dormir dans un hôtel.

_Alors ? Qu'en avait vous pensé, de cet OS ? Je vous demanderais de laisser une review après lecture car j'aimerais vraiment avoir des avis, pour voir si ça vaut la peine de faire d'autres fanfics !_

_Mathilde_


End file.
